Various flavored pharmaceutical preparations and their production processes have hitherto been known; however, no satisfactory flavored pharmaceutical preparation and production process thereof have been developed.
In view of such a situation, the present inventors provided an invention described in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 188621/1988. The invention provided a flavored pharmaceutical preparation for oral administration wherein the taste of a drug contained therein is well masked, as well as a process for producing said pharmaceutical preparation. In this production process, however, droplets varying in diameters are allowed to fall onto a powder bed to produce a flavored pharmaceutical preparation for oral administration; therefore, the process has had problems in that the separation of the powder bed and the pharmaceutical preparation is difficult and the yield of the pharmaceutical preparation is low.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems caused by the use of the powder bed and to provide a process for producing a flavored pharmaceutical preparation for oral preparation wherein the taste of a drug contained therein is well masked.